


Not While You're Mine

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t you see? I trust only you, Kaiji-san. I killed them…I killed them all for you! Now we can finally escape Hell together!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request:  
> "Miyoshi/Kaiji!
> 
> Yandere!Miyoshi hmhmhmhmhmh :>"

A horrible stench filled Kaiji’s nostrils as he woke up. He wrinkled his nose and sat up in his bunk, his mind trying to sort out where he’d smelled it before. Figuring there was no time to be late mulling over a bad smell, he swung his legs out of the bunk only for his bare feet to touch something wet and sticky on the ground. He groaned and lifted up one of his feet, thinking it to be mud left from one of the workers. What he saw made him jump and hit his head on the bunk over him.  
  
It was blood.  
  
Rubbing his head, Kaiji nervously looked down at the ground and gasped—it wasn’t just a little puddle of blood, there was blood everywhere. And accompanying the large puddles of blood were the slaughtered bodies of the workers. Nausea gripped at his gut. His whole body shivered and shook uncontrollably. Who could have done this and why? Was there anyone left alive…? Kaiji then thought of the 45ers and jumped out of the bunk, ignoring the disgusting feeling of blood beneath his feet.  
  
Heart racing, he ran to look for the bunks of his comrades.  
  
"Miyoshi! Maeda!" he cried out, tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"K-Kaiji-san…"  
  
Kaiji jerked his body around. His tears of terror instantly became those of relief at the sight before him.  
  
"Miyoshi! You’re alive!"  
  
Kaiji rushed over to the young man and clasped his hands on his shoulders. He was half-tempted to embrace him, but the blood splattered all over Miyoshi coupled with the weary expression on his face made him resist.  
  
"Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt too badly, did you?" Kaiji took one of Miyoshi’s hands rusted with blood and examined it for wounds, "Damn, this all happened so fast. I swear once we find the bastard who did this—"  
  
"It was me."  
  
"…huh?"  
  
"I…I killed them, Kaiji-san. I killed them all."  
  
Kaiji released his hands and slowly backed away.  
  
"M-Miyoshi? What are you saying…?"  
  
"I couldn’t stand it anymore, Kaiji-san," Miyoshi continued softly, his body still stiff as a plank, "When I saw the chief and his men almost kill you…that’s when I knew I had to take their lives. For your sake."  
  
"B-but what about the others? You didn’t kill them, did you?"  
  
"I…did. I remembered what you said about not trusting others too much, Kaiji-san and…I soon realized I couldn’t trust anyone here anymore. I knew they’d all turn against us sooner or later. So I killed them."  
  
Kaiji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Miyoshi couldn’t have done this. He must have witnessed the killings and it made him delirious. Still, he couldn’t help but be taken in by what he was saying.  
  
"…are you going to kill me next?"  
  
"No," said Miyoshi briskly. He lowered his face, then raised it up again. The stoic expression on his face had now broken into a wide grin—but it wasn’t the cheerful, kind grin Kaiji was accustomed to. This one…it was one of sadism. Insanity. Miyoshi’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, too. Kaiji could do nothing but stare, horrified.  
  
"Don’t you see? I trust only you, Kaiji-san. I killed them…I killed them all for you! Now we can finally escape Hell together!"  
  
Kaiji shook his head in disbelief. “Miyoshi…no…this isn’t like you…this can’t be you…”  
  
As if returning Kaiji’s earlier gesture, Miyoshi grabbed him by the shoulders, his face looking more wildly maniacal than ever.  
  
"Kaij-san, don’t you want to escape? We…we can start a new life together…and if anyone tries to take that away from us…I’ll kill them too!"  
  
"No…Miyoshi…"   
  
Kaiji sank to his knees, sobbing. He felt arms stained with blood wrap around him and a pair of lips kissed his scarred cheek.  
  
"Don’t worry, Kaiji-san…I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again. Not while you’re mine."


End file.
